Celos del Demonio
by Anne Red
Summary: Los años han pasado y Ciel ahora tiene 17. Sebastian se siente atraído por su amo, mientras que un intruso llegará a sus vidas, desatando los celos del demonio y muchas cosas más. Pésimo resumen. Yaoi, lemmon en un futuro muy cercano, he advertido.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno primero que nada, Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes le pertenecen a Toboso Yana, porque mi cabecita loca sería incapaz de crear a un mayordomo tan perfecto y tan sexy como Sebastian *¬*.

Segundo: Nyaa~ mi segundo fic (dando saltitos como loca), y es que me moría de ganas de hacer uno de Kuroshitsuji luego de ver una imagen de Sebastian con Ciel dormido a su lado, y los demás personajes como borreguitos y observándolos.

Tercero: Bien siendo más seria, planeo que este fic tenga varios capis, no estoy segura de cuantos vayan a ser, así que no sé si será muy largo, que el tiempo y los reviews decidan. Segundo, como planeo que haya una relación entre Sebastian y Ciel, ubicaré a Ciel en 17 años porque soy incapaz de hacer lo que voy a hacer con él si tuviera 12( jojojo ). También me basaré en el anime (porque aún no he leído el manga), sólo imaginen que al final, Sebastian decide no devorar el alma de mi querido Ciel.

Y bueno, aquí les dejo mi fic.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

La luz del sol se filtraba por una pequeña abertura que había entre las cortinas de la habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara a un chico ojiazul que yacía tendido en una amplia cama, dentro de una enorme habitación. Ciel Phantomhive acababa de despertar a causa de toda esa luz del sol (apenas un insignificante rayito) y no digamos su terrible dolor de cabeza, el cual lo estaba matando.

Su culpa, todo era su culpa. Era su culpa que se encontrara en ese estado, con ese terrible dolor de cabeza; era su culpa que en esos momentos tuviera menos de la mitad de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Todo era culpa de ese demonio.

-Buenos días bocchan ^^

Ahí estaba; ese endemoniado mayordomo (literalmente), abriendo las cortinas de su habitación para que entrara la luz del sol, que lo único que hacía en esos momentos era empeorar su ya de por si delicada situación.

Ciel se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y emitió un gruñido de desagrado, todo en su vano intento por evadir la luz del sol y lograr dormir aunque fuera un rato más con la esperanza de que así el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Sin embargo, al parecer, el demonio de mayordomo que tenía no iba a permitir que eso pasara, ya que en ese instante se acercó a la cama de su joven amo para quitarle las mantas y que se levantara de una vez para dar inicio a las actividades que tenía planeadas para ese día.

-Bocchan, debe levantarse, tiene actividades programadas para este día.

-Déjame en paz, quiero dormir y me duele la cabeza- dijo con molestia el ojiazul.

-Lo siento bocchan, pero debo insistir, tiene actividades programadas para este día y no puede posponerlas ^^.

-Puedo posponerlas, además, es tu culpa que me encuentre en este estado- enfatizó la última frase con algo de disgusto y reclamo a la vez.

-Disculpe, boochan, pero no recuerdo que fuera mi culpa; no fui yo quien anoche bebió Black russian*, Between the sheets*, Scotch Mist* y French Green Dragon*, sin tomar en cuenta que nunca en mi vida había consumido cantidad similar de alcohol o que tenía poca tolerancia al mismo^^ - dijo solemnemente el mayordomo en su defensa.

- … (¬¬ #)

Era cierto, él fue quién había bebido todo ese alcohol, pero también pensaba que el mayordomo podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

-Pudiste haberme detenido antes del Scotch Mist -dijo al fin sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Disculpe bocchan.-terminó de hablar haciendo una reverencia a su joven amo.

Ciel se incorporó, sentándose en una orilla de la cama; ya se había resignado a que el mayordomo no lo dejaría continuar con su sueño y mucho menos dejar que omitiera sus actividades, ya se lo cobraría al mayordomo durante el día.

-Si boochan aún considera que su estado se debe a mi culpa, es mi deber como sirviente de la familia Phantomhive compensarlo.

Y dicho esto, el mayordomo se acercó peligrosamente a Ciel, colocando su mano entre las piernas del conde, las cuales se encontraban descubiertas, pues Sebastian le había quitado las mantas momentos atrás y él sólo llevaba puesto el camisón. La mano del mayordomo estaba muy cerca de la parte más sensible de la anatomía del chico. Lentamente el demonio se fue acercando al rostro de Ciel para poder susurrarle al oído de manera muy sensual y sugestiva.

-Me encargaré de compensarlo muy bien… una vez que termine sus actividades- el mayordomo retiró la mano del colchón y se incorporó, posicionándose a una distancia prudente del conde como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ciel se encontraba desconcertado ante lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Acaso Sebastian se le había insinuado?

Se apresuró a adoptar su usual cara de seriedad, después de todo era un Phantomhive y no iba a permitirse darle al demonio algún signo de que lo que había hecho, le afectaba. Mientras, el mayordomo colocaba una bandeja con el té que había traído para su amo, en la mesita más cercana a la cama, para poder buscar las ropas que usaría en conde ese día, pues por más que los años hubieran pasado y el joven conde ya tuviera 17, Ciel seguía siendo incapaz de vestirse por sí solo o hacer otra actividad sin Sebastian.

Con muchas ideas en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual el mayordomo abandonara su habitual comportamiento e hiciera lo que acababa de hacer, Ciel abandonó su cama y se puso en pie para poder vestirse, o más bien, ser vestido por Sebastian(lo cual, tomando en cuenta la situación no era del todo conveniente).

Ciel había sido vestido infinidad de veces por las hábiles manos de Sebastian desde que tenía 12 años, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba casi seguro de que el mayordomo estaba sacando provecho de la situación, pues aunque era habitual ser tocado por Sebastian, esta vez le pareció que el mayordomo intentaba acariciar un poco más su nívea piel del porcelana. Incluso llegó a sentir como la mano del demonio se deslizaba un poco más allá de sus caderas cuando le quitaba el camisón para colocarle su ropa.

Mientras era vestido, Ciel se percató de algo que lo dejó pasmado: Sebastian le miraba de una forma muy extraña, aunada a una sonrisa aun más desconcertante. El mayordomo literalmente lo estaba devorando con la mirada y esa extraña sonrisa aumentaba con cada roce que daba a la piel del joven conde. Tal vez Ciel estaba confundido o afectado incluso por los trago de la noche anterior, pero ¿Acaso la sonrisa y la mirada de Sebastian eran de … lujuria? (n/a: claro que si mi adorado Ciel-kun ^^).

Sebastian estaba ocupado vistiendo (además de mirando y tocando) a su amo, y es que el paso de los años había hecho un buen trabajo con Ciel, pues aunque debía admitir que el cuerpo del conde a los doce años había sido una delicia a su vista, con sus incipientes músculos apenas delineados y un cuerpo atlético para su edad, ahora, a sus 17 años, aquel cuerpo llegaría a ser su perdición; sus músculos se habían marcado finamente, sin ser excesivos, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo aún más atractivo, si es que eso era posible. Además, en ese tiempo, el chico había crecido, mucho, aunque aún no lo suficiente como para rebasarle, pero si había algo que seguía intacto en el chico a pesar del paso de los años, ara el hermoso azul de sus ojos y otra cosa que Sebastian pretendía quitarle. (N/A: echen a volar su imaginación)

Sin embargo, en medio de sus nada puros pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Ciel le observaba y le había descubierto, así que enarcó una ceja divertido para luego adoptar su habitual expresión y terminar de vestir al chico.

- Bocchan, ¿Prefiere desayunar salmón es salsa de arándanos o escalfado?-dijo el mayordomo poniéndose de pie, sin rastro alguno de aquella mirada.

- En salsa de arándanos está bien.

- Por cierto Soma-sama le ha enviado té de Assam, al parecer en agradecimiento por algo. ¿Desea que lo sirva con su desayuno?

-Como quieras-dijo con un gruñido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su desayuno transcurrió normal, por no decir tranquilo, ya que con sirvientes ruidosos como aquellos, eso era casi imposible, de no ser por la presencia de Sebastian, quien de tanto en tanto, debía evitar de Mayleen rompiera algo o que Bard incendiara la mansión, pues ni con los años ni a una se le quitaba lo torpe y ni al otro el gusto por los lanzallamas.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, Sebastian le comunicó al joven conde que ese día debían ir a Londres para comprar un nuevo bastón, ya que el que tenía lucía un tanto desgastado, y también para recoger los trajes que había mandado hacer para **esa** temporada.

La temporada era el periodo de tiempo en el cual, los aristócratas sin quehacer (según Ciel) llegaban a Londres para participar en los eventos sociales que se daban, y como Ciel era parte de esa aristocracia, debía cumplir con su "obligación" de estar presente en todos aquellos eventos, no porque le complaciera estar en ellos, sino porque ahí podía encontrar a personas muy importantes que ayudaban a incrementar su, ya de por sí, enorme fortuna, pues a lo que Ciel se dedicaba en esas reuniones era a concretar tratos con personas importantes en los negocios, no sólo de Inglaterra, sino del extranjero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez Sebastian no condujo el carruaje a Londres, sino que delegó esta tarea a Finny, quien gustoso había accedido a lo que Sebastian le había pedido. Aquel muchacho era el único que había logrado un progreso, a comparación de los otros dos inútiles sirvientes que tenía en la mansión, pues Finny había aprendido a controlar su fuerza sobrehumana y a llevar a cargo otras tareas decentemente (como en este caso, trasladarlos a Londres).

Así pues, Sebastian viajó en el carruaje con Ciel durante el recorrido a Londres, tiempo en el cual, el joven conde podía jurar que su mayordomo le dedicaba miradas para nada puras, casi como si en esos instantes, su mayordomo deseara no precisamente devorar su alma,(al menos no por ahora) sino algo más . Esas constantes miradas, llenas de deseo y lujuria que le estaba dedicando su mayordomo (según Ciel), habían hecho que comenzara a tener pensamientos nada castos en su joven e inexperta cabeza de 17 años, y es que , aunque el tiempo si había pasado por él, y vaya que para bien, Sebastian seguía conservando la misma apariencia de hace cinco años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en Londres, no tardaron mucho en llegar al establecimiento que proveía de bastones a los londinenses, y en este caso al joven conde Phantomhive.

El dueño del establecimiento ya había tratado anteriormente con Ciel, y que decir de la ocasión en que casi estuvo a punto de tratar con uno de sus bastones a manos de Sebastian, por lo que en el instante en el que los vio atravesar la puerta del establecimiento, se dirigió a ellos con un cordial saludo, para luego ir por el pedido, que de antemano, Sebastian había ordenado, retirándose a la parte posterior del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el joven de zafiros se dedicaba a curiosear en la tienda (aunque en realidad no hubiera mucho que ver) y de pronto se percató de la presencia de otro hombre en el establecimiento, mirando unos bastones en la esquina opuesta a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ciel se sorprendió enormemente al contemplar a aquel hombre. Era alto, joven, probablemente no más de veinticinco años, el cabello largo y ondulado, lo cual le recordó al príncipe Soma, aquel inmaduro chico que tantos problemas le había dado tiempo atrás, pues aquel hombre llevaba el cabello a la misma altura que Soma. Sin embargo, el cabello de aquel hombre que tenía enfrente era un poco más ondulado, de un elegante color plata y recogido finamente en una coleta baja.

Aquel extraño, que hasta entonces se había mantenido de perfil, al sentirse observado, giró su cabeza en dirección a Ciel, provocando que este último tuviera un imperceptible sobresalto, el cual, al parecer, sólo el demonio a su lado pudo notar.

Una vez que su rostro estuvo de frente, Ciel pudo ver con claridad el rostro de aquel desconocido, notando un detalle que le interesó: los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un precioso color amatista

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* Todos son cocktails, el Black Russian es preparado con vodka y crema de café, Between the sheets con brandy, ron blanco y Cointreau, el Scotch Mist con whisky y French Green Dragon con coñac y Chartreuse. Según lo que investigué, el ron, el whisky y el vodka son considerados licores fuertes, así que busqué cocktails con ellos para poner ebrio a Ciel ^^, aunque la verdad no se que tan fuertes sean porque siendo sincera, en mi vida he tomado alcohol, a lo mucho la sidra en año nuevo XD, así que si alguien tiene comentarios sobre eso y el fic en general ¡Bienvenidos!, así que espero sus reviews con ideas, preguntas, criticas, tomatazos, lechugazos, etc.

Bueno con eso me despido y hasta el próximo capi.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora: al final, primero el capítulo por tanta espera

Este nuevo personaje tiene un gran interés por el joven Ciel, lo que pronto le causará problemas a nuestro quierido ojiazul con su celoso y posesivo mayordomo. Aunado a esto, llega la presencia de un viejo conocido de Sebastian que no solo viene a causarle más problemas, sino a ayudar a nuestro peliplata.

* * *

Aquel extraño, que hasta entonces se había mantenido de perfil, al sentirse observado, giró su cabeza en dirección a Ciel, provocando que este último tuviera un imperceptible sobresalto, el cual, al parecer, sólo el demonio a su lado pudo notar.

Una vez que su rostro estuvo de frente, Ciel pudo ver con claridad el rostro de aquel desconocido, notando un detalle que le interesó: los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un precioso color amatista.

Ciel escuchó los pasos del dueño acercándose en su dirección, por lo que cortó el contacto visual para ver su pedido, aunque siendo Sebastian quien lo había encargado, sólo podía esperar lo mejor.

-Aquí está su pedido, espero sea de su agrado- dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba el bastón a Sebastian para que fuera examinado.

-Es excelente, firme, hecho del más fino ébano, mango y punta de plata, exquisitamente decorado, simplemente digno de boochan- dijo Sebastian, concluyendo con el análisis de la pieza encargada, para comprobar la satisfacción del joven conde, quien simplemente asintió.

-Me alegra saber que este trabajo es del agrado del Conde Phantomhive- dijo el dependiente de la tienda, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber satisfecho las expectativas del joven conde.

Al oír esto, toda la atención del hombre fue captada, ya que de inmediato volvió su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraban Ciel y Sebastian.

-¿El Conde Phantomhive?- preguntó el peliplata mirando a Ciel muy interesado- ¿Es usted en Conde Phanthomhive?

-¿A quién le interesa saberlo?- preguntó el mayordomo al extraño de manera educada, no sin dejar en sus palabras un dejo de desdén en su voz.

-Mi nombre es Adam Wiltshire, soy un empresario, amigo del vizconde Druit- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el joven ojiazul, quien dudó un instante antes de corresponder el gesto, ya que una amistad con el Vizconde acosador de jovencitas no era buena señal- He oído hablar de usted por varios colegas; sin embargo no creo que ahora sea el momento ni el lugar más apropiado para hablar- concluyó el pelilplata, refiriéndose al dueño del establecimiento, quien estaba muy atento ellos.

Ante el comentario, Ciel miró de reojo al dueño, quien se sobresaltó al ser descubierto mirando muy interesado en dirección a ellos, por lo que de inmediato se retiró a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Si me permite, podría sugerirle tomar el té conmigo esta tarde, conozco un establecimiento en Oxford Street donde sirven un excelente té rojo africano y exquisitos pies de fresa y blueberry, allí podríamos hablar con toda tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos.

-Yo…

-Boochan lo siente mucho, pero este día se encuentra especialmente atareado- le interrumpió Sebastian con su mejor sonrisa, apurándose a salir del establecimiento, llevando consigo a un muy confundido Ciel, y evitando así que el ojiazul le diera una contestación al peliplata.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Sebastian intentaba que Ciel fuera más aprisa hacia el carruaje y así dejar al conde fuera del alcance del molesto peliplata, pero para la mala suerte de Sebastian, fueron interceptados en su huida por el empresario.

-Conde Phantomhive, insisto, debemos hablar.

-Boochan lo siente mucho, pero como ya se lo dije, hoy se encuentra muy atareado- dijo Sebastian, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, ya que si el molesto hombre continuaba insistiendo, arruinaría sus planes con Ciel para esa noche.

-Le ofrezco mi ayuda.- Dijo nuevamente el insistente hombre- Estoy seguro de que debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para que podamos hablar al menos al finalizar la jornada.

Ciel reflexionó lo que el hombre frente a él acababa de decirle. Tal vez podría acabar más rápido las actividades que tenía programadas si aceptaba la ayuda de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía realmente lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Sebastian sólo le había informado que tenían que ir a recoger el bastón y los trajes que había mandado hacer para "esa" temporada, pero fuera de ello, Ciel no tenía idea acerca de otras cosas que tuviera que realizar. Además, no había recibido ninguna encomienda de la reina hacia su persona, por lo que el tener que resolver casos en Londres quedaba descartado.

-Boochan debe tomar sus clases hoy, tiene programadas tres horas de práctica de violín, dos de esgrima y debe comenzar con clases de violonchelo y piano, además debe ir a recoger los trajes que encargó para este mes, tiene una agenda llena de estudios y trabajo* (N/A:eso lo dice en el capítulo 13).

Sebastian era quien se encargaba de llevar su agenda, y por lo tanto, era el encargado y responsable de que el joven Conde Phantomhive cumpliera con sus obligaciones cada día. Pero, aparte de ir a recoger sus trajes, Ciel sólo tenía que cumplir con sus aburridas clases, en otras palabras, nada importante que no pudiera aplazar y realizar otro día. Además de eso, si terminaba antes de lo planeado gracias al estúpido empresario que tenía enfrente, recibiría la recompensa por parte de Sebastian antes de lo previsto.

-Sebastian, acomoda mis clases otro día- dijo al fin el Conde Phantomhive.

-Lo siento boochan, pero eso es imposible, todos sus demás días están totalmente ocupados (N/A: o de eso se va a encargar Sebastian).

-Si me permite conde- intervino el joven peliplata- puedo sugerirle que no retrase sus clases, después de todo, no creo que le lleve mucho tiempo cumplir con sus obligaciones siendo usted.

Pobre e iluso hombre, si tan sólo supiera que Sebastian era capaz de hacer que Ciel compusiera una sinfonía completa en lugar de su habitual clase de violín con el único propósito de que no estuviera cerca del empresario. Sin embargo, y por desgracia para Sebastian, Ciel aceptó la propuesta del peliplata, por lo que al demonio-mayordomo no le quedó de otra, más que seguir a su amo, con el peliplata detrás de ellos a petición del conde.

Podía decirse que aún no estaba todo perdido para Sebastian, pues Ciel aún debía ir a recoger los nuevos trajes para "esa" época del año, así que no se permitiría de ninguna manera, desaprovechar esa oportunidad para evitar que a Ciel le quedara tiempo para poder hablar con el ojiamatista. Sebastian en persona se había encargado de pedir los trajes del joven conde, pues sabía perfectamente las medidas del ojiazul, no en balde había sido su mayordomo por más de cinco años, por lo que lo más probable era que el establecimiento al que los había encargado ya tuviera listo su pedido, pues sabían para quién eran los trajes. Empero, dadas las últimas circunstancias, el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive se encargaría de varios asuntos para seguir con su plan de alejar al molesto peliplata de su conde.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, ya que Finny les esperaba en la esquina de la calle con el carruaje, puesto que dada la cercanía de la "temporada", las calles de Londres se encontraban abarrotadas de personas provenientes de todo el país. Mientras caminaban, Sebastian seguía en silencio a su amo, dedicándole de cuando en cuando sutiles miradas de desprecio al ojiamatista, pero repentinamente, le invadió una sensación extraña, una sensación de amenaza. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos demoniacos, hasta que logró percibirlo.

Era débil, sí, pero claramente era la presencia de otro demonio; justo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Adam-sama!

Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de 17 años, piel de porcelana, hermosos ojos verdes y suave cabello dorado. Al parecer había estado hablando con Finny, ya que el jardinero de la familia Phantomhive se encontraba a su lado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El chico se acercó hacia ellos, con paso elegante y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, que logró incluso cautivar al joven Ciel, para posarse frente al ojiamatista.

-Gerard, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en casa hasta que regresara- dijo con un tono de voz turbado hasta cierto punto.

-Digamos que me aburrí de estar encerrado y decidí salir a explorar un poco, entonces fue que me encontré con ese adorable chico- dijo con falsa inocencia mientras señalaba a Finny y volvía a mirar al inversionista con una mirada amenazadora y demandante que se esfumó en segundos, siendo reemplazada por una tierna e inocente.

Sebastian estaba sorprendido con aquel chiquillo; debía reconocer que era una buen actor, fingiendo inocencia ante los ojos de los demás, aunque lo más probable era que el inversionista que tenía frente a él ya lo supiera: aquel chico era un demonio, y por lo bien que había ocultado sus vibraciones para no ser detectado por Sebastian hasta que estuvo considerablemente cerca de él, debía ser uno muy poderoso, incluso de su misma categoría.

-Lo siento, que descuidado he sido, Conde Phantomhive, le presento a mi protegido, Gerard Gress*- dijo el hombre, mientras permitía a Ciel hacer uso de sus modales, para saludar al joven que tenia delante.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar la poca creatividad que el chico había puesto en su apellido (aunque gracias a ello ahora sabía frente a quien estaba), lo que ocasionó una discreta pero fúrica mirada por parte del joven.

-Adam-sama, por qué no comemos con el Conde Phantomhive esta tarde, hace un clima maravilloso y me encuentro muy interesado en su persona- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Ciel.

Sebastian comenzaba a irritarse. Si esa pequeña sabandija estaba planeando lo que creía, deshacerse del peliplata iba a ser más complicado de lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

*(N/A:eso lo dice en el capítulo 13).

Gomenasai!! Antes que nada debo disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, ¡compréndanme y apiádense de mí aunque sé que no tengo perdón!, acabo de entrar a la universidad, en otro estado y en fin, mis tareas más mis exámenes de cada semana no me habían dejado actualizar, también tuve crisis de inspiración y compartir cuarto con otras dos personas lo hace más difícil, pero ¡aquí estoy, sigo viva!

La principal causa de mi tardanza fue la crisis de inspiración, me niego a escribir porque sí si no tengo inspiración, los lectores no se merecen eso, debo entregarles algo bueno.

Me da mucho gusto que mi pequeño fanfic al menos le agrade a más de una persona, eso me hace realmente, feliz. Les agradezco enormemente a las personas que se molestaron dejándome un review o añadieron mi historia a sus favoritas, créanme, sus reviews son lo que me impulsa a seguir.

Continuando, debo aclarar unas cosas del fanfic referente a sus reviews: Nuestro intruso peliplata no es un ángel, al menos no por el momento, ya que en un inicio no pensé poner a un ángel o algo así, aunque no puedo decir que en el futuro las cosas no cambien, eso dependerá del tiempo. El hecho de haberlo hecho peliplateado y de ojos amatistas es porque su servidora tiene debilidad por los chicos con ese estilo dentro del anime (por ejemplo kiryuu zero de vampire knight *¬* o matsuoka jin de gakuen heaven).

*El apellido de Gerard lo tomo de su verdadero nombre, Gressil, que según la clasificación hecha por Sebastian Michaelis acerca de demonios y sus clasificaciones, gressil es un demonio de primera jerarquía cuyo pecado, por decir representativo, es la impureza.


	3. Chapter 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cómo demonios su maravilloso y perfecto plan había acabado de manera tan desastrosa. No sólo no podía estar a solas con Ciel, sino que había acabado con el par de plastas pegados a ellos, y lo peor de todo, era que aunque intentara deshacerse de Adam Wiltshire, la maldita sabandija rubia lo seguía a todas partes, encargándose de proteger a su amo y que este se encontrara al lado del joven conde.

Flashback

-Adam-sama, por qué no comemos con el Conde Phantomhive esta tarde, hace un clima maravilloso y me encuentro muy interesado en su persona- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Ciel.

-Lo siento mucho, pero como ya le dije al señor Wiltshire, aún cuando pueda pasar un momento con ustedes, Bocchan se encuentra muy …

-Oh, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que el conde Phantomhive esté libre a más tardar las 7 de la tarde, así que al mal paso darle prisa- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a Ciel por el brazo y lo conducía hasta el carruaje.

End of Flashback

Hasta ahora, el maldito niñato rubio se había encargado de frustrar todos sus planes, y si las cosas seguían así, efectivamente, Ciel se encontraría libre a las 7 de la tarde, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en el establecimiento al que había mandado hacer los trajes para su joven amo.

Flashback

-Bocchan, iré a traer los trajes que mandó confeccionar para que pueda medírselos- dijo Sebastian a su amo mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador para recibir el pedido y revisar que los trajes se encontraran en perfectas condiciones (aunque en verdad lo que quería era hacerles el mayor daño posible sin que nadie se diera cuenta para retrasar el horario del ojiazul).

-Yo le acompaño Sebastian, no queremos que nada malo le pase a los trajes del joven Conde Ciel ¿O sí? – dijo el rubio como se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentado para seguir como una sombra a Sebastian, mientras que dejaba al ojiazul hablando con su amo, quien al parecer no perdía el tiempo, ya que en cuanto se encontró sólo con el conde, se acercó inmediatamente de manera peligrosa y con una mirada que no le gustó nada al mayordomo de ojos escarlata.

Al llegar frente al mostrador, el dependiente le fue mostrando uno a uno los trajes que habían mandado hacer para el conde. Sebastian había intervenido el diseño de esos trajes, por lo que no podían ser más que perfectos. Iba a ser una lástima tener que dañar aquellos hermosos trajes que seguramente se verían aún mejor cuando su joven amo los tuviera puestos (aunque en opinión de Sebastian, su amo se vería mejor sin nada encima).

Estaba a punto de hacer jirones uno de los trajes cuando ese odioso niñato llegó frente a él. Ya no sonreía. Tampoco mostraba ningún atisbo de esa bien preparada inocencia que hasta hacía unos minutos había mostrado frente a los demás. Su rostro se encontraba serio y en su mirada se percibía la maldad que muy bien sabia, llevaba por dentro.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar ese traje- dijo el rubio en tono desafiante.

-Ja, y dime, porqué he de obedecer las órdenes de un niñato como tú- dijo Sebastian con todo el desdén que le fue posible.

-Hmp, ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de quién soy? Vaya que un tiempo fuera del infierno te ha afectado seriamente Assy- y dicho esto, puso una mueca burlona en su cara para después, en un rápido movimiento, alcanzar su oreja y susurrarle- _No servirá de nada que le hagas algo a esos trajes, después de todo, siempre puedo arreglarlos-_ para después, alejarse de ahí y curiosear por la tienda.

Las cosas no iban por buen camino, ahora era cien por ciento seguro que frente a él, se encontraba Gressil, un demonio que, al igual que él, se encontraban dentro de la primera categoría de los seres del infierno, y cuyo pecado era la impureza. Si eso seguía de esa manera, iba a terminar haciendo jirones no sólo los trajes del conde, si no todos los del establecimiento.

Aunque si Sebastian creía que las cosas ya estaba mal, al ver la escena que estaba aconteciendo frente a sus ojos, estuvo casi seguro de que el Apocalipsis llegaría en ese mismo momento y por su propia mano. Adam Wiltshire se encontraba prácticamente encima de Ciel, con su mano posicionada muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico y su boca, acercándose peligrosamente a la del ojiazul.

Un estallido se dejó oír en el establecimiento y en un segundo, se encontraron en medio de una lluvia de cristales rotos, lo cual fue aprovechado por Sebastian para proteger a su amo de estos y de paso ponerlo lejos del alcance del peliplata. Sebastian no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acaso eso había sido ocasionado por él? No estaba muy seguro de lo que había sido, lo único que sabía era que en el momento en que vio a Wiltshire tan cerca de su joven amo, no fue consciente de sus poderes y deseó con todo su endemoniado ser que el maldito peliplata terminara en el mismísimo infierno para hacerlo sufrir por osar acercarse a Ciel. Nunca, en todos los siglos de su existencia, sus poderes se habían salida de control. Nunca.

-Sebastian, es suficiente- dijo Ciel, trayéndolo a la realidad de golpe y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Mis disculpas joven amo-dijo mientras se separaba del delicado cuerpo del conde.

-Joven Ciel, no es que quiera apresurar el momento de nuestro encuentro, pero creo que lo que acaba de suceder fue un intento deliberado de homicidio en su contra, su vida peligra joven Conde. Sugiero que partamos de aquí lo más rápido posible a un lugar más seguro antes de que otra cosa pueda suceder.

Ciel estaba consciente de que nada iba a suceder, al menos no si tenía a Sebastian a su lado; sin embargo, sería poco normal si decidiera quedarse ahí cuando su vida "corría peligro". Tampoco iba a ponerse a explicar que su mayordomo era un demonio habilidoso y prácticamente indestructible que no iba a dejar que muriera ya que tenían un contrato a cambio de su alma.

-Sebastian, lleva los trajes al carruaje, nos vamos.

El ojirojo sólo pudo asentir ante la orden de su joven amo mientras apretaba los puños. Ahora, por culpa de **su** descuido con **sus** poderes, había adelantado la reunión de su amo con Adam Wiltshire.

Se dirigió rápidamente al mostrador para recoger los trajes de su Bocchan, seguido por el rubio.

-Que interesante, ¿No lo crees? Un demonio enamorado, o al menos encaprichado con un alma.

En ese momento, el tiempo dejó de transcurrir para los mortales y solo pasaba para ambos demonios, inmunes al efecto que ejercía uno de ellos sobre el tiempo.

Sebastian sólo se limitó a fulminar con la mirada al demonio que tenía enfrente, dejando aflorar esos ojos brillantes y amatistas, que únicamente dejaba ver cuando las cosas iban en serio y su lado puramente demoniaco emergía un poco a la superficie.

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, sino ¿De qué otra forma esa ventana se hubiera roto? Contrario a lo que piensa mi amo, no fue un intento de homicidio en contra del conde; no, fueron los poderes de un demonio que sintió celos y no pudo controlarlos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Muy fácil-dijo como empezada a caminar en círculos, rodeando a Sebastian- la forma en que miras a tu amo.

Sebastian alzó una ceja en seña de no entender nada, según él.

-Hmp, no lo miras como si fuera una simple alma a la que vas a devorar, aún si fuera el alma más deliciosa desde la creación del universo, no es la mirada que le corresponde, es otra cosa, además no es la primera vez que sientes celos a causa de tu amo.

El ojirojo se descolocó un poco. Era cierto. No era la primera vez que sentía eso por su amo, la primera vez que sintió eso fue por culpa de estúpido de Aberline.

Flashback II-.-.-.-.-

-Resiste, Aberline, resiste- decía Ciel mientras se encontraba arrodillado junto al inspector de Scotland Yard. Aberline se había interpuesto entre Lau y Ciel para salvar al segundo, aún cuando esto significaba morir por el conde.

-Ciel-kun- Aberline pronunciaba cada palabra haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que estas salieran de su boca. Sabía que iba a morir, pero al ver al niño que estaba frente a él a salvo, volvería a repetirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario si con eso salvaba al conde- me alegro de que… estés a salvo. Yo… en el pasado, cuando perdí a mi familia…pensé que ellos nunca regresarían. Nada puede regresar a lo que era antes. Pero eso no es así- decía el joven inspector con sus últimas fuerzas, mirando enternecido al jovencito de bellos ojos zafiro que tenía frente a él- Puede traerse de vuelta.

-No, yo …- intentó explicarse, pero Aberline lo detuvo, aún viéndolo con esa mirada llena de afecto.

-Tú… tienes una oportunidad para alcanzar tu futuro. N…no olvides esto- con esas últimas palabras, con esa última frase, con esa última mirada de cariño mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ciel, Aberline murió

-Yo no tengo un futuro-dijo Ciel mientras miraba desconcertado el ahora inerte cuerpo de Aberline- yo lo usé como intercambio- terminó diciendo, mientras dirigía una mirada llena de enojo hacia su mayordomo.

-Bocchan.

El silencio que reinaba en el barco fue roto por el sonido de la palma de Ciel contra la mejilla del mayordomo de ojos rojos.

- Eres vergonzoso Sebastian- decía el conde mientras miraba de manera reprobatoria a su demonio- En ese momento, cuando yo estaba en peligro no hiciste nada.

-Usted estaba a salvo en ese momento- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con gesto de suficiencia, causando una mueca de sorpresa por parte de Ciel- En realidad ¿no está usted a salvo ahora? En ese breve momento yo lo sabía, Aberline se convertiría en su escudo y …- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una nueva cachetada. Aquello sí que había sorprendido a Sebastian. Una segunda bofetada sólo por haber dicho la verdad. Una mirada dolida, enojada y resentida se coló en los ojos de Sebastian mientras su joven amo se dirigía al cuerpo del inspector.

-Aberline…que idiota- dijo el pequeño conde, impregnando sus palabras de una sutil y casi imperceptible nota de tristeza mientras escondía su rostro detrás del flequillo.

-Sí, que idiota- el ojirojo pronunció estas palabras con odio, mientras fruncía el seño y le dedicaba una mirada fúrica al cuerpo inerte del inspector.

End of Flashback II.-.-.-.-

El siempre se había preocupado por su amo, pero el ojiazul nunca había dado muestras de aprecio o afecto por Sebastian, mientras que por un simple inspector entrometido, había demostrado más emociones en unos segundos que las que podría llegar a demostrar por él en un año. Fue la primera vez que su joven amo lo miró con enojo, con odio y rencor, y la primera vez que Ciel lo abofeteó dos veces consecutivas.

Incluso días después del incidente, Ciel seguía un tanto molesto con él, incluso le ordenó a Tanaka y no a él, encargarse de llevarle regalos a la viuda de Aberline para el bebé. Además, cuando iban rumbo a París y le interrogó sobre el detective, Ciel estaba distraído y le contestó con su repuesta de siempre, Aberline había sido sólo otra pieza más de su juego, eso había sido todo. Pero hubo algo en esa respuesta que no lo convenció del todo, algo que le incomodaba.

Aquella fue la primera vez que sintió eso, un minúsculo, insignificante, atisbo de aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban celos.

-Lo ves, esta no es la primera vez que sientes celos, pero si la primera en que pierdes los estribos a causa de ellos.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Bien, como quieras, niégalo si quieres, aunque si lo piensas, lo que los humanos describen como amor, involucra una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones que podrías considerar como naturaleza demoniaca.

Sebastian alzó una ceja nuevamente.

-Celos, encaprichamiento, el querer tener a esa persona solo para ti, lejos de todos y todo.- el rubio hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba frente a Sebastian- Lujuria y deseo. Los humanos llaman amor enfermizo a todas estas sensaciones, pero después de todo, ponen la palabra "amor" en ello. Los humanos son criaturas muy complejas ¿No lo crees?

En un instante, el demonio rubio se encontraba a su lado, mientras el tiempo volvía a transcurrir normalmente.

-Mi amo y yo también tenemos un contrato sabes, y como seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta, mi amo se encuentra muy interesado en tu joven amo, si no haces nada, no puedo asegurar que tu joven amo siga a tu lado, al menos, no en el estado _virgen_ en el que se encuentra- dijo enfatizando la palabra "virgen" antes de salir por la puerta y dar alcance a los dos aristócratas, dejando a Sebastian consternado.

End of Flashback

Sebastian recordaba lo acontecido mientras caminaban por Oxford Street, haciendo las últimas compras para los trajes de su joven amo. Faltaba poco más de dos horas para que dieran las siete y Ciel se encontraba prácticamente libre de todas sus actividades. Aunque debería encontrarse pensando en una forma de evitar el encuentro entre su amo y Adam Wiltshire, las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso de verdad eran celos lo que sentía en esos momentos? Los humanos definían los celos como un sentimiento que surge cuando algo o alguien amenaza la relación que tiene con una persona. Sin embargo, ¿Qué clase de relación había entre Ciel y él? Aparte de que el contrato lo obligaba a protegerle, Sebastian estaba consciente de que el joven ojiazul era importante para él, tal vez…demasiado.

Flashback

-Ese niño ahora debe estar buscando las flores porque él entiende cuán impotente es-decía Angela mientras sostenía el látigo con el que había lastimado a Sebastian.

-Sí, así es. Aún así, el Joven Amo irá. Aún si todas las piezas del juego son llevadas. Aun cuando sólo quede el rey, él nunca admitirá la derrota. Mi amo es esa clase de persona- decía el demonio, orgulloso del alma que poseería.

-Lo haces lucir como un demonio. ¿Eres fiel a tu propio deseo?- decía con desdén Angela- Estás sufriendo ¿Verdad? Tú no has comido a ningún humano ni a ningún alma por un largo tiempo. Debido a eso tienes muchas heridas. Tú tienes tanta hambre que no puedes soportarlo. Hagamos un trato Sebastian. Algún día, el Día del juicio final llegará. En ese amanecer habrá numerosas almas por tomar. Así que sólo deja a ese niño- pronunció ella, segura de que el alma de Ciel no valía las miles, millones de almas que le ofrecía a Sebastian en ese momento, pero cuán equivocada estaba.

-Me rehúso- dijo Sebastian causando una fuerte impresión al ángel frente suyo- Yo estoy cansado de mi vida anterior en la que sólo sabia comer. Yo sólo quiero a mi joven amo. Yo no quiero más aparte de él.

End of Flashback

Él le había respondido aquello a Angela, "Yo sólo quiero a mi joven amo. Yo no quiero más aparte de él.", se había negado a devorar millones de almas por estar a lado de Ciel. Acaso eso significaba…

No, eso era imposible. ¿Cierto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomenasai! De verdad, estoy muy apenada por el terrible retraso, pero me voy a esforzar en actualizar pronto ya que mi inspiración ha vuelto con la nueva temporada de Kuroshitsuji!

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review, se los agradezco infinitamente (me hacen taaaaaan feliz *-*) y me disculpo por no haber respondido a ellos, primero porque no he sabido como -_-° y por la falta de tiempo T^T.

Ahora, he estado dándole vueltas a un asunto y quiero saber su opinión, ya que al final, yo escribo para ustedes. Quien quiera lemon en esta historia que diga yo!

En un inicio no sabia si ponerlo o no, ahora todo dependerá de ustedes, y si lo piden, créanme que me esforzaré para cumplir con su petición (Yes, my lord), ya que nunca he escrito uno, pero daré todo de mi para escribirlo, así mi cerebro tenga que morir en el intento. Se los pregunto ya que no había decidido si escribirlo o no, pero fue gracias a Dark Angel and CHIBI que he decidido preguntarles, así que ya saben, quien quiera lemon diga YO!, y quien no lo quiera, que diga YO NO QUIERO LEMON! para darles gusto.

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo estoy cansado de mi vida anterior en la que sólo sabia comer. Yo sólo quiero a mi joven amo. Yo no quiero más aparte de él.

Él le había respondido aquello a Angela, "Yo sólo quiero a mi joven amo. Yo no quiero más aparte de él.", se había negado a devorar millones de almas por estar a lado de Ciel. Acaso eso significaba…

No, eso era imposible. ¿Cierto?

-¡Sebastian!- la voz de su amo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones para traerlo de inmediato a la realidad.

- Discúlpeme joven amo, creo que me distraje por un momento- se excusó el demonio-

- Eso no es normal en ti- comentó con un tanto molesto el joven conde- como sea, nos vamos, perece que el clima en Londres va a empeorar, y si es así, prefiero estar en la mansión principal a la de Londres- concluyó el ojiazul mientras se dirigía al carruaje, seguido muy de cerca por el señor Wiltshite. Sebastian frunció el seño en signo de reprobación.

- Joven amo- dijo al estar lo suficientemente cerca del conde, sin que los dos hombres que los seguían pudieran escuchar su conversación- podría decirme ¿Por qué el señor Wiltshire y su protegido nos vienen siguiendo?

- Enserio que estás distraído Sebastian- decía Ciel como avanzaba por la calle sin mirar a su mayordomo- el señor Wiltshire me ha propuesto unos negocios muy interesantes, para eso quería que yo estuviera libre hoy, para poder hablar de negocios, el plan original era ir a algún lugar en Londres como él lo sugirió, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos (el supuesto atentado contra mi persona, claro está), decidí que era mejor ir a la mansión de Londres, pero el clima es pésimo- dijo dando un largo suspiro, como Sebastian miraba al cielo, aquel día había empezado soleado, pero por cuestiones del destino, en esos momentos, las nubes estaban tan negras como su humor y el clima amenazaba con tormenta.

- No quiero quedar atrapado en Londres por el mal clima, prefiero ir a la mansión principal, además, si nos ausentamos demasiado, quien sabe si cuando regresemos aún quede algo de mi mansión con esos atolondrados cuidando de ella- recodando a su atolondrada sirvienta y al cocinero pirómano que tenía por sirvientes.

-Bocchan, no cree que sería más conveniente terminar sus negocios en Londres y luego volver a la mansión- dijo Sebastian, tratando de persuadir a su joven amo de llevar a los otros dos a la mansión.

- Ya te lo dije, el clima se pondrá peor y prefiero estar en la mansión principal, además, ve esto como un avance, la temporada aún ni siquiera empieza y yo podría tener un buen negocio entre mis manos antes de las fiestas- dando a entender que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por asistir a las mismas, aunque fuera su obligación.

Sebastian puso una imperceptible mueca de desacuerdo, mientras que Ciel disimulaba una sonrisa. Las circunstancias no podían estar más a su favor. Tomando en cuenta el atrevimiento de su mayordomo para con él esa mañana, le estaba muy en claro que Sebastian quería algo con él a la de ya; no es que fuera tonto, desde hacía un tiempo que venía mirando como Sebastian lo veía de forma diferente, deseándolo, para ser más preciso. Y es que él mismo también se había dado cuenta de algunos cambios muy favorables para su persona, como que a donde fuera que iba, levantaba suspiros y miradas por parte de las damas, y por qué no admitirlo, de hombres también, lo cual en muchas ocasiones le había dado ventaja a la hora de cerrar importantes tratos, haciendo uso de encantadoras sonrisas y una que otra seductora mirada. Pero el caso de su demonio era muy diferente, tenía su orgullo, y como la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Si quería algo más, que batallara, de eso se iba a encargar él. Por eso había invitado a Adam Wiltshire a su mansión, se había percatado que Sebastian lo miraba de mala manera cada vez que se acercaba a él, y si acaso eso podía significar celos por parte del demonio, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Además, el demonio podía considerar ello como un pago por su deuda, en primer lugar, por la resaca de en la mañana y sus recuerdos perdidos de la noche anterior (aunque Ciel realmente esperaba que se las cobrara de otra forma).

Finny los esperaba con el carruaje, quedando un poco sorprendido de que su joven amo decidiera regresar tan pronto al campo, y aún más, acompañado de esos sujetos. Aunque no dijo nada, Sebastian notó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio jardinero, seguramente recordando algo que el demonio rubio dijo o hizo con él.

-El joven amo quiere discutir algunos negocios con el señor Wiltshire, así que los llevaremos con nosotros de regreso a la mansión- dijo dirigiéndose a Finny, quien sintió escalofríos al ver pasar al rubio frente a él- le he dado indicaciones a su cochero para que los recoja en la noche, así que ponte en marcha- concluyó, subiendo al carruaje y dejando que el jardinero condujera de regreso a casa. Ese iba a ser un viaje muy largo, el más largo de su demoniaca existencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y odiaba siempre tener la maldita razón. No sólo el viaje había sido insoportable y eterno (incluso para alguien como él, aquel viaje parecía haber durado siglos), si no que el resto de la tarde y noche iban por el mismo rumbo. Durante el camino no sólo tuvo que aguantar las miradas lascivas y los comentarios sugerentes que el peliplata le hacía a su amo, no, también había tenido que soportar los discretos coqueteos que su amo le enviaba a aquel odioso sujeto, haciendo como si él no existiera.

Y la cosa iba empeorando. Sí, era posible empeorar.

Por alguna extraña razón, prueba de que Dios lo odiaba por ser un demonio y ser como era, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión principal de los Phantomhive, negras nubes que anunciaban tormenta se dejaron ver en el horizonte. En un principio pensó que sería algo pasajero, incluso llegó a pensar que ni siquiera llovería, o al menos no antes de que aquellos dos se fueran, o mejor aún, que lloviera en el camino de regreso y que murieran ahogados.

Pero como ya lo había mencionado, Dios lo odiaba. La prueba más ferviente de todo eso era que justo una hora después de haber llegado, la lluvia comenzó a caer. En un principio una simple e inocente llovizna, pero que en pocos minutos se convirtió en algo parecido al diluvio universal, bloqueando así la salida de la mansión, y por tanto, la de Adam Wiltshire y su demonio.

En esos momentos, su joven amo se encontraba discutiendo con Wiltshire acerca del negocio que el peliplata le había propuesto al conde horas atrás. Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de su joven amo. Llevaban conversando acerca de ese negocio cerca de cuarenta minutos mientras él hacía los preparativos para lo que iba a ser la inevitable estadía de esos dos en la mansión. Sin embargo, su tarea se vio interrumpida por el sigiloso sonido de pasos, a decir de él, muy cercanos al cuarto dónde él se encontraba.

Con cautela, Sebastian se acercó a la salida del cuarto que daba a un pasillo, el cual comunicaba a media docena de habitaciones en ese lado de la mansión. De manera fugaz vio la sombra de alguien desaparecer hacia uno de esos cuartos. Tomando en cuenta a las personas que se encontraban en la mansión, aquella figura no podía ser sino de Gressil (de haber sido cualquiera de los otros sirvientes habrían hecho un escándalo y no se habrían tomado la molestia de ser tan cautelosos para ser casi indetectables).

En menos de un segundo, Sebastian ya se encontraba en el cuarto donde debería estar Gressil, y debería, porque en el instante en que él llegó, la habitación estaba vacía. De haber sido humano, Sebastian no habría sospechado nada y le habría atribuido todo a la imaginación o al cansancio, peroél era un demonio, y sabía que en esos momentos, en esa misma casa, había otro demonio, tal vez no tan poderoso como él, pero un demonio al fin, el cual, si no era cuidadoso, podría traerle muchos problemas. Con eso en mente echó un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, y entonces pudo advertir un detalle casi insignificante: una de las ventanas de esa habitación estaba mal cerrada; Gressil seguramente la había usado para salir de la mansión, eso no era un misterio, la pregunta era por qué había salido de la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, dentro del estudio del joven Phantomhive, Ciel fingía poner atención a la conversación que sostenía con Adam Wiltshire, pero por más que se esforzara, la taza de té frente a él era más interesante que esa charla. Además, su mente terminaba por ocuparse con cierto demonio de ojos rojos quien lo había dejado con ganas de algo más esa mañana, y al decir que su mente se ocupaba con el demonio, significaba imágenes que los incluían a él y a Sebastian en una cama, sudorosas y desnudos de ser posible. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por aparentar interés en la plática parecieron no ser suficientes, ya que en determinado momento, Wiltshire detuvo su monólogo para mirar fijamente a Ciel.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción conde Phantomhive, pero desde hace más de media hora que lo noto distraído, ¿Acaso hay algo que le moleste?

-No, al contrario -dijo al verse descubierto-, le ofrezco una disculpa por mi poca delicadeza al no prestarle la atención que se merece como mi invitado- tratando de controlar el calor que subía gradualmente por sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza de haber sido evidenciado, además del hecho de que había estado fantaseando con cierto tipo de pensamientos muy poco castos que, poco a poco, había logrado despertar cierta parte de su anatomía, por lo que discretamente se acercó más a su escritorio.

Adam pudo notar ese leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de Ciel, mas no su incipiente erección. Hubiera pensado que el joven conde lucía adorable de esa forma, sonrojado e indefenso, sin embargo, en esos momentos lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en lo lindo que era Ciel; sus pensamientos más bien iban por un camino más oscuro y erótico donde el joven de ojos zafiros estaba incluido, quisiera o no. Por eso, en esos momentos decidió molestarle un poco y ver las reacciones de Ciel.

-¿Es usted virgen?- soltó de repente Wiltshire mientras sonreía de manera insinuante.

Ciel, quien se encontraba dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, casi se ahoga al oír tal pregunta.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Ciel con la cara más roja que una manzana madura.

-Le he preguntado si es usted virgen- repitió sin quitar esa expresión de su cara y poniéndose de pie de manera silenciosa.

-No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta, se supone que usted y yo estamos aquí para hablar de negocios- dijo el conde tratando de guardar un poco de compostura y de controlar el escandaloso sonrojo que, estaba seguro, se había adueñado de su rostro.

Por tal motivo, Ciel no se había dado cuenta que el de cabellos plata, se acercaba con paso lento pero seguro hacia él. Hizo amago de levantarse para ponerle fin a aquella ridícula situación, pero para cuando lo hizo, Adam Wiltshire se encontraba de pie a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, acorralando a Ciel contra su propio escritorio- eso no impide que hablemos de otras cosas- añadió mientras colaba una de sus piernas entre las de Ciel.

-¿Qué demo…

La réplica de Ciel se vio interrumpida. En un movimiento atrevido, Wiltshire había rozado su rodilla con la entrepierna de Ciel, quien al sentir el contacto, soltó un leve pero sensual gemido. No era que la situación le agradara o le fuera placentera, el punto era que hasta hace unos segundos, él se encontraba pensando en cómo sería el sexo con Sebastian, por lo que su entrepierna aún se encontraba un tanto despierta, y aquel roce no había hecho más que complicar su situación; si antes Wiltshire no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus pantalones, con ese contacto estaba seguro que lo había notado.

-Vaya, al parecer el conde se encuentra muy excitado, ¿Acaso tenía pensamientos sucios mientras no me prestaba atención?-preguntó el peliplata para luego pasar su lengua por el cuello de Ciel. Aquello había sido suficiente para él.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Sebastian cuando una voz detrás de Wilshire lo interrumpió.

-No creo que llamar a tu mayordomo sirva de mucho, después de todo, Ciel Phantomhive es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que su sirviente lo vea en tal estado.

Gerard Gress, el sirviente de Wiltshire se encontraba detrás de su amo, sosteniendo una enorme caja entre sus brazos. Fuera lo que fuera que trajeran en esa caja (y a juzgar por las miradas y sonrisas de ambos) aquello no le traería nada bueno, y lo peor de todo era que tenían razón, en ese estado jamás llamaría a Sebastian.

Maldito orgullo Phantomhive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, merezco morir por incumplida, pero mi tardanza tiene razones, mi compu murió y el fic con ella, así que traté de escribirlo lo más pronto posible y con las ideas originales, además de que mi mamá estuvo rondándome, y yo tenía que esconder lo que escribía cada 5 minutos. Frustrante.

Además, no crean que no he estado haciendo nada, para el lemon creo q aún faltará un rato, tal vez si, tal vez no pero lo he comenzado a escribir ya, para mejorar y que no sea un desastre como creo que puede quedar T^T. Prometo esforzarme mucho para cumplir con sus expectativas *w*

Ohh sus reviews me han hecho tan feliz, como no tiene idea, me inspiran a continuar, eso y la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji, el manga de Kuroshitsuji y la salida de Sekaiichi Hastsukoi :)

Matta Ne


	5. Chapter 5

No las entretengo mucho, sólo para aclarar que hay un pequeño spoiler del capítulo 62 del manga, realmente no es gran cosa, sólo algunos detalles basados en los últimos capítulos del manga.

Advertencia: este NO es el lemon, más bien es como un teaser un tanto lemmonoso como disculpa para todas las que aún siguen el fic y en especial a Abineko21 u.u. En verdad lo siento, pero es el capítulo más largo e intenso que he escrito hasta ahora y puse todo mi esfuerzo en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, al parecer el conde se encuentra muy excitado, ¿Acaso tenía pensamientos sucios mientras no me prestaba atención?-preguntó el peliplata para luego pasar su lengua por el cuello de Ciel. Aquello había sido suficiente para él.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Sebastian cuando una voz detrás de Wiltshire lo interrumpió.

-No creo que llamar a tu mayordomo sirva de mucho, después de todo, Ciel Phantomhive es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que su sirviente lo vea en tal estado.

Gerard Gress, el sirviente de Wiltshire se encontraba detrás de su amo, sosteniendo una enorme caja entre sus brazos. Fuera lo que fuera que trajeran en esa caja (y a juzgar por las miradas y sonrisas de ambos) aquello no le traería nada bueno, y lo peor de todo era que tenían razón, en ese estado jamás llamaría a Sebastian.

Maldito orgullo Phantomhive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en un lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba el joven jefe de la familia Phantomhive, Sebastian se encontraba dando los últimos toques a la cena de esa noche, cerciorándose que la carne estuviera a buen término y los vegetales cocidos en su punto. Sin embargo, y aunque no estaba descuidando ningún detalle de la cena, había algo que le molestaba y no le dejaba trabajar en paz. Atribuyó esa sensación de desasosiego al hecho de que su amo se encontraba en la misma habitación que Adam Wiltshire; ese hombre tenía algo que le hacía desconfiar; más que eso, no le gustaba para nada la forma lasciva en que veía a su joven amo, sólo él podía verlo de tal forma, sólo él podría ver su cuerpo desnudo, perlado por el sudor, gimiendo, gritando su nombre y pidiendo por más, sólo él podría contemplar tal espectáculo, y lo guardaría exclusivamente para él, no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni en la tierra, el cielo o el infierno, contemplara a Ciel Phantomhive en tal estado.

No podía seguir con esa situación, había algo malo con su amo, podía sentirlo, así que, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Ciel una vez le había dicho, la cena estuvo lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; si era capaz de reconstruir una mansión en menos de un día y atender a su amo y a su fastidiosa prometida en todas sus necesidades, como no iba a poder tener una simple y sencilla cena, lista y deliciosa en menos de un segundo.

Habiendo terminado y dejando todo listo, Sebastian se encaminó hacia el despacho de su joven amo, dejando indicaciones a Mayleen para cuando los invitados bajaran. Algo no andaba bien y tenía que averiguar qué era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del despacho, Ciel trataba a toda costa de deshacerse de Adam Wiltshire, lo cual era un tanto difícil, ya que el hombre lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza, pues aunque había crecido bastante en los últimos dos años, la esgrima no había sido suficiente para incrementar su fuerza, por lo que el peliplateado lo tenía a su merced, acorralado entre su cuerpo y el escritorio.

-Amo, desea usar "esto" ahora.

Gressil se acercó a su amo con aquella misteriosa caja. Había algo en esa caja que le daba escalofríos, pintada de rosa pastel y decorada con florecillas rosas y listones a rayas blancas y negras.

-Sí- fue la respuesta de Adam mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

En un rápido movimiento, Adam tomó a Ciel de las muñecas, recostándolo sobre el escritorio, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-Sácalo- le ordeno Adam a su sirviente mientras recorría con su lengua el níveo cuello de Ciel.

La sensación era desagradable, pero debido a los pensamientos que había tenido momentos atrás donde él y su mayordomo se encontraban haciendo cosas por demás indecorosas, su cuerpo se encontraba un tanto sensible; su cuerpo respondía a las sugerentes caricias que el peliplata le estaba proporcionando, muy a su pesar. Encontrándose en esa situación, no pensaba llamar a Sebastian, sólo conseguiría que el demonio se burlara de él, además, le saldría el tiro por la culata en cuanto a su venganza de esa mañana, así que debía apurarse si no quería terminar violado por aquel hombre.

-Ahhhh!

Ese gemido había salido de su boca. Mientras estaba reflexionando, Ciel no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Adam Wiltshire estaba haciéndole. Su pecho estaba desnudo, expuesto ante aquel pervertido de ojos amatistas quien se regocijaba lamiendo sus tetillas, mientras que con una de sus manos, acariciaba su entrepierna. Aquella parte de su anatomía se había despertado minutos atrás, y ahora estaba siendo atendida por la persona que menos deseaba.

-Gnn

Esta vez, Ciel había tratado de reprimir un gemido cuando la mano de Wiltshire se coló sin reparo alguno dentro de su ropa, teniendo contacto directo con su erección.

-Veo que le gusta Conde-dijo susurrando al oído de Ciel.

-Eso desearías-escupió con odio el peliazul.

-Gress, encárgate.

Ciel no supo ni cuando, ni como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba atado a la silla frente a su escritorio, pero lo más alarmante del asunto no era estar inmovilizado, era el estar vestido con la ropa interior de chica que alguna vez llegó a utilizar durante el caso de Jack el destripador; el corsé, las medias, ligero, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en él en esos momentos.

-Debería verse conde, su cara es un poema, y me permito decir que todo este atuendo le va a la perfección, nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a disfrutar de verle así, cuando Gress me contó que usted había utilizado un atuendo así hace varios años, nunca pensé que podía verse tan bien en un hombre.

Wiltshire se acercaba a él cada vez más, y una vez que estuvo frente a él se arrodillo para llevar a cabo algo que siempre soñó; comenzó deslizando con sumo cuidado los calzoncillos rosas de encaje con tremenda parsimonia, tratando de tener el mayor contacto posible con aquella piel de porcelana que llevaba tanto tiempo añorando, pasando sus manos por las piernas de Ciel, acariciando y masajeando la parte interna de sus muslos. Una vez que se deshizo de la prenda, comendo un camino de besos y succiones, empezando por sus tobillos, siguiendo por sus pantorrillas y deteniéndose en sus muslos, justo frente a su erección.

-¡Ya basta!-ordenó Ciel, sin embargo, el estado en el que se encontraba no le permitió sonar muy convincente, pues la voz había salido de su boca, era una combinación de placer y ruego.

-No lo creo querido Conde-dijo Adam, haciendo caso omiso a la demanda de Ciel y dirigiéndose hacia su erección, la cual planeaba engullir en su totalidad y hacer gritar al peliazul de placer.

-¡Amo!

El grito de su demonio los sobresaltó a ambos, sus ojos, originalmente verdes, se habían tornado amatistas, tal y como los de Sebastian cuando las cosas iban en serio.

-Dejémoslo por ahora conde- y depositando un beso en la punta de su erección, Adam se alejó de él.

En un nuevo abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ciel había vuelto a estar sentado en su sillón, esta vez sin ataduras y con sus ropas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Wiltshire estaba sentado frente a él, con el chico ojiverde a su lado, hablándole acerca de Dios sabía qué.

-¿Conde se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco pálido.-dijo el peliplata con inocencia fingida en la voz.

Adam se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de acercarse a Ciel para cerciorarse del estado del conde cuando tocaron a la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian iba de camino a la oficina de su joven amo con paso apresurado y una expresión nada propia del siempre estoico mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive en su rostro; algo no andaba bien y podía sentirlo. Jamás había sentido aquel desasosiego y opresión en el pecho. Se suponía que los demonios no podían experimentar esa clase de sensaciones, pero vamos, dados los recientes acontecimientos, la lógica demoniaca podía irse al carajo.

En un momento llegó a pensar que el contrato con su joven amo se encontraba amenazado, pero despejó esa duda al ver claramente la marca del contrato en su mano izquierda; aún sabiendo esto, había algo que no estaba bien, era como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo entre su joven amo y él, como si algo malo le estuviera pasando a su joven amo y el no pudiera escucharle pedir por ayuda ya que una barrera invisible se lo impedía, así que, si Ciel estaba en problemas o no, él iría a verificar el bienestar de su amo, a sabiendas de que esto podría enfurecer al joven Phantomhive.

Una vez en el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de su contratista, Sebastian apresuró el paso y tocó a la puerta, más por cortesía y etiqueta que por otras cosas, pues de haber sido por él, hubiera tirado la puerta sin previo aviso sólo para ver que su joven amo no corriera peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciel soltó un leve suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Sebastian entrar por la puerta y a Adam Wiltshire alejarse de él unos cuantos pasos. Su mayordomo tenía una ligera mueca de preocupación y hubiera sido casi imposible para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él notarla, no en vano había pasado más de cinco años a su lado como para no saber identificar cuando era que algo le molestaba a su perfecto mayordomo demoniaco.

-Joven amo la cena ya está lista, se servirá en cuanto bajen- su frase iba a terminar ahí, pero lo que vio en Ciel le hizo decir lo siguiente- Señor Wiltshire, si es tan amable de seguirme, le mostraré sus habitaciones para que puedan refrescarse antes de la cena.

El tono en el que había dicho aquello, aunque educado y cordial, no dejaba lugar a oposición, menos aún con la intensa mirada carmesí de Sebastian y su presencia impasible en la entrada de la habitación, esperando a ser seguido por aquel maldito bastardo y su sabandija.

Ya fuera porque la presencia de Sebastian realmente los había intimidado o simplemente no estaban de humor para buscar pelea, Adam Wiltshire caminó hacia la salida y siguió a Sebastian en silencia, haciendo una seña a Gerard para que lo acompañara, dejando a Ciel solo en su oficina, un poco confundido por lo último que acababa de vivir; no estaba seguro si el peliplata realmente trató de propasarse con él o fue todo una alucinación a causa del cansancio y los deseos reprimidos que cada noche experimentaba.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian guiaba a los invitados del joven amo por los pasillos de la mansión con el fin de dejarlos instalados lo más rápido posible y regresar al lado de su joven amo. Lo que había visto al cruzar la puerta de la oficina del joven Phantomhive lo había dejado descolocado, tanto que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no hacer un baño de sangre en la habitación donde se encontraba el peliazul y los dos hombres que lo seguían; y es que la sola idea de que su amo hubiera sido tocado por otro que no fuera él, le hacía enfurecer de sobremanera; haberlo encontrado con la respiración un poco agitada, con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas de alabastro y estaba seguro que una creciente erección se encontraba encerrada en los pantalones de su amo, y todo ocasionado por alguien que no era él.

-Esta es la habitación que hemos preparado para su estadía- dijo al abrir una de las puertas de la mansión, sobra decir que era una de las habitaciones más alejadas a la de su joven amo- espero sea de su agrado, la habitación contigua, de lado derecho, ha sido preparada para su acompañante, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar a algún miembro de la servidumbre. La cena será servida en breve. Si me disculpan.

Y diciendo esto, Sebastian regresó sobre sus pasos, al principio con un caminar tranquilo, hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de ambos hombres, para correr a velocidad demoniaca para llegar a donde su amo.

Para cuando llegó al despacho, encontró a su amo tras su escritorio, con una ligera expresión de desconcierto.

-Joven amo, se encuentra bien- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose al joven ojiazul. Sus palabras parecían haber sacado a su joven amo de su ensoñación, pues de repente se sentó con una ligera coloración rojiza en su rostro.

- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Todo está listo para la cena?- intentó cambiar de tema sin mucho éxito, pero al ver cómo su mayordomo seguía acercándose a él sin intenciones de parar, de inmediato se levantó de su asiento intentando escapar por el lado contrario al de Sebastian. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su mayordomo frente a él, odiaba cuando utilizaba sus poderes demoniacos para sacarle provecho a alguna situación.

-Joven amo, no tiene que mentirme, sé…- dijo Sebastian acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, colando una de sus largas y perfectas piernas entre las de un acalorado conde-…perfectamente…-acercándose a su oreja, dejándolo percibir su pesada respiración- …cuando usted…-lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, introduciendo su lengua en un acto obsceno y pecaminoso a su cavidad auricular-…no se encuentra bien- colocando su mano enguantada sobre la atrapada erección de Ciel, quien en ese momento, no pudo atinar a hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Si hasta ese momento quedaba algo de cordura en su cuerpo, ésta lo había abandonado en el mismo momento en que Sebastian le tocó.

-Tiene que estar presentable para la cena joven amo- Dicho eso, Sebastian bajó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la erección de Ciel, que yacía atrapada entre la tela de sus pantalones, pidiendo ser liberada de su doloroso encierro y dar alivio a sus necesidades.

Retiró el guante de su mano derecha de la misma forma seductora en que lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones, atrapando el borde de su guante entre los dientes y retirando la prenda, repitiendo la operación con el guante de la mano izquierda, todo ello sin dejar de mirar a su joven amo, dedicándole la más erótica de sus miradas. Sabía que a Ciel le excitaba, le excitaba de sobremanera que le viera de esa forma, y no iba a detenerse, no ahora que tenía una excusa para tocar a Ciel a su antojo, así tuviera que desobedecer una orden directa de su amo.

-Sebastian, espera, que estás hacie…

Antes de que Ciel pudiera emitir réplica alguna, Sebastian dirigió sus manos desnudas hasta el borde del pantalón del peliazul, liberando parcialmente aquella erección que clamaba por atención. Iba a torturar un poco a Ciel, pero iba a ser la tortura más exquisita y placentera que su amo jamás hubiera experimentado; por ello había dejado la erección de su amo atrapada en la ropa interior, asomando por el borde de sus calzoncillos, la punta del miembro de Ciel que palpitaba rogando en silencio por ser atendida.

Sebastian dirigió su boca al miembro de Ciel, dando ligeros mordiscos por sobre la tela de sus calzoncillos, para aumentar el placer de su amo y torturarle un poco más antes de tomarlo en su boca. Estuvo así por unos minutos, repartiendo mordidas por toda la extensión del miembro de su contratista, intercaladas con suaves besos en la punta de su pene y masajeando los testículos incrementando la necesidad del joven frente a él. Ciel por su parte no podía reaccionar; hacía tiempo que su mente se había puesto en blanco y lo que único en lo que podía pensar, era en aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que le causaba la boca de su mayordomo, y mientras Sebastian continuaba, él sólo podía atinar a aferrarse con una mano del escritorio y con la otra, tratar de mitigar los gemidos que insistían en salir de su garganta.

Considerando que aquel juego ya había durado lo suficiente, Sebastian tomó la tela de los calzoncillos de Ciel, para liberar la erección del más joven. No quiso torturar más a su joven amo, por lo que luego del último recorrido de su lengua por el miembro ya libre de Ciel, engulló de un solo bocado aquella parte tan necesitada en esos momentos del ojiazul, causando una oleada de placer en el más joven que se vio reflejada en los espasmos que sacudían su perfecto cuerpo y en el gemido que intentó reprimir en su garganta sin mucho éxito.

Las piernas de Ciel temblaban sin control y de no haber sido porque estaba apoyado contra el escritorio, estaba seguro que hubiera ido a dar al suelo. Pero no sólo eran sus piernas, todo su cuerpo se encontraba temblando a causa del infinito placer que le provocaba Sebastian y la mano sobre su boca apenas y lograba su cometido, el de mitigar los gemidos provocados por el placer que le provocaba la boca de Sebastian. Aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad le recibía gustosa, y casi sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando la lengua de su mayordomo comenzó a recorrerle. Podía ver como su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de Sebastian; podía sentir como los dientes del demonio rozaban la piel de su pene sin hacerle daño, pero causándole una de las sensaciones más placenteras que hubiera experimentado, sentía cómo, mientras utilizada su boca, atendía sus testículos, masajeándolos con sus manos desnudas y de vez en cuando, los atrapaba con la boca para succionarlos ligeramente, haciendo un sonido por demás obsceno, pero que siendo sincero, le excitaba de sobremanera.

El demonio por su parte, se deleitaba al saber cómo su amo temblaba y trataba de contener inútilmente los gemidos que eran provocados por su persona, y nada le alegró más que el momento en que Ciel dejó de aferrarse al escritorio, para llevar esa mano hacia su cabello.

-Yo…ah…me vo…ahh…me voy a…

Sebastian no necesitó más, Ciel estaba a punto de correrse y estaba decidido a que fuera la mejor experiencia que el menor tuviera en la vida, al menos por ahora, por lo que incrementó la velocidad de su felación, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca con maestría, chupando, succionando y dando ligeras mordidas, repartidas por toda la extensión de su joven amo. Supo que su amo estaba a punto de terminar pues sus gemidos comenzaron a subir de volumen, a esa altura, ya era imposible contenerlos.

Dejó que terminara en su boca, no iba a desperdiciar una parte de su amo, pero deliberadamente, también dejó que un poco de la semilla de su amo llegara a manchar su rostro, con el único propósito de descolocar a su amo.

El joven Phantomhive se encontraba tratando de regular su respiración, e intentando calmar el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pues con la vista que tenía frente a sí iba a ser difícil no tener una nueva erección: Sebastian Michaelis, su demoniaco y estoico mayordomo se encontraba de rodillas frente a su miembro cada vez más flácido, con el cabello y las ropas desordenadas, y con restos de su semen en el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada que en su vida había visto, o al menos no estando despierto.

-Ahora podría creerle si me dijera que se encuentra bien, o al menos un poco mejor que hace unos minutos- dijo levantándose y limpiando el semen de su cara con el dedo pulgar para luego llevarlo hasta su boca y limpiarlo como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo, todo sin dejar de ver a su contratista a los ojos.- Será mejor que baje, estoy casi seguro que sus invitados le esperan a la mesa para cenar- dijo mientras lo arreglaba, poniendo en orden las ropas Ciel, quien intentaba imaginar a Grell en aquellos diminutos pantaloncillos que una vez llegó a usar, sólo para evitar una nueva erección.

-Vamos joven amo-dijo Sebastian al finalizar de arreglar su cabello- no queremos que los invitados piensen que estuvo haciendo algo obsceno en su oficina mientras ellos lo esperaban para cenar.

A veces Sebastian podía ser realmente insoportable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que no tengo perdón, más de un año, lo sé T_T, pero la escuela me ha atrapado más de lo que esperaba, y eso es porque realmente amo la profesión que elegí, y estoy dando todo de mí para algún día cumplir mi sueño, lo cual me deja poco tiempo para escribir, y a eso, restarle que no tengo mucho tiempo para inspirarme bueno, pero ahora si prometo actualizar más pronto, y quiero compensarles, pensaba dejar el lemon para varios capítulos más tarde, pero lo adelantaré porque ustedes se lo merecen.

Matta ne! Los quiere Anne :3


End file.
